


Into the cave

by littlesackpers0n



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesackpers0n/pseuds/littlesackpers0n
Summary: Liz finally knows what she wants. Wishful thinking imagined to take place around the ending of S4-A. Short Lizzington story.





	Into the cave

She's gone, he thought to himself. Deep down he knew he had to let her go, she had always made clear it was what she wanted. He couldn't deny her the family she ever wanted, it was her choice to make and nothing else would make her change her mind. It was one of the things he loved the most about her, so there was just no way around it. At least she wasn't dead and could enjoy her dream. Red only wanted her happiness.

He went back to the little apartment, trying to figure out what to do next. There was no Liz to look after anymore, as he has done for the back half of his life, while everything left from the first half was simply intangible. He wouldn't let Elizabeth and her family out of his radar, of course, but he had to let her go. From that moment on, the danger against her would only be the one by her side, the one she chose to marry her, despite everything he had done to keep them apart.

In the struggle to merely survive, there was no reason to keep expanding his empire, so backing off from the criminal life seemed to be a reasonable decision. Time to rest and become a forgotten pariah.

As he opened the door to face the dark living room, the lamp soft light revealed a silhouette facing the window. Incapable of looking anywhere else, he shut the door behind him.

"You're here", he said, slightly pointing his chin up; his voice and face were impassible though.

She turned around, caring her little girl in her arms. Red slowly walked in her direction as he took off the Fedora.

"What brought you here?" he asked, standing at some distance from them, and Agnes cooed to his voice.

"Polaris" Liz said, lighting up his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N1: I own nothing.  
> A/N2: I hope it was worth a shot, I woke up to this and had to put it in words. Sorry if mistakes slipped by.


End file.
